Guilty Love
by Lucky Me Stories
Summary: One act of heroism leads to the breakdown of a cherished relationship. But which one?
1. Part 1

**Disclaimer:** All Adventure Time characters and names and places are licensed creations and property of their creator, Pendleton Ward. Along with the

 **Author's Note:** This is a 3 part story that takes place in an alternate universe. No More No Less.

 **Tags: Love Triangle, Drama**

 **.**

 **]|[**

 **.**

 _ **Part 1: Remember When**_

 **Monday**

 **City of Gumbald, Mertens Flat**

(Present)

A storm that had come an hour ago, had began to slowly lift and move away from the city. Rain. Darkened clouds. Lighting and thunder. Each one arrived at different intervals of time. But all left together at the same time. Sitting on a comfy couch situated close to their sliding balcony doors. Marceline Abadeer, or just 'Marcy' for short, sat staring out the glass doors at the last bits of rain drops pitter-pattering on the floor. Finn Mertens, her husband, had just finished leaving for work. While on the same way to his workplace. He took their 4 year old son and 5 year old daughter and dropped them off at pre-k and elementary school. Today, like every other day for the last two weeks, made her feel terrible. Although the actual weather storm came and gone. The second 'storm' brewing inside of Marceline and Finn's home stirred slowly.

"I'm a such an awful mother. And even more, an even terrible wife to my husband." Marceline told herself. Lifting her knees up on top of the couch. Marceline hugged them close to her chest. Looking like a terrified child. " _ **Seven years ago**_ , when Finn was twenty one years old. Was when I first met him. It was the day he saved my life in this city. _There was blood. So much, much blood."_

 _City of Gumbald_

 _(Flashback)_

Long before Marceline was married to Finn. Before they had children. Before they were boyfriend and girlfriend. There was only Marceline and Bonnibell, otherwise known to Marceline as 'Bubblegum'.

Waking up to a new morning in their studio apartment, in the city of gumbald. Marceline was the first to rise. Contrary to her appearance and her species. Marceline was a daytime person. Her girlfriend and partner of over one hundred years, Bonnibell Bubblegum, was always last to wake up. And today was no different. Marceline yawned whilst she rubbed her eyes tiredly. Trying to get all of the sleep out of her system. Although living together, and had been for a long time. Neither Marceline or Bubblegum felt the need or desire to secure and consecrate their relationship with marriage.

Pulling the bed sheets away from herself. Marceline was reminded of the amazing last night she and her girlfriend, bubblegum had. Still wearing the strap-on each of them used on the other. Marceline blushed as she gazed down at the seven inch extra ribbed purple faux cock nestled between Bubblegum's pink thighs as she continued to sleep. Feeling a little bit frisky early in the morning. Marceline positioned herself between Bubblegum's legs, and spread them. Taking a hold of the rubbery toy. Marceline wrapped her long snake like tongue around the toy first, before wrapping her lips around it second and begin sucking on it.

Marceline's head bobbing stirred Bubblegum to wake from her sleep. Opening her eyes. Bubblegum blinked several times and rubbed her eyes. Propping herself up on the bed beneath her with her forearms. Bubblegum and Marceline made eye contact and smiled and grinned back at each other. They showered together. Ate breakfast together and did practically everything together, besides work together in the same job. Living in the best part of Gumbald city, required a well than great paying job to pay for a large luxurious studio apartment. Bubblegum worked as a system's architect for a computer software company. She was in charge of maintaining her company's database, software and system coding. Marceline worked as a part time waitress in a restaurant in downtown gumbald city.

Since Monday was the only day early in the week where both women had a day off, the other day being Friday which was late into the week. They took this day to go out and hang out together. Their day started off with shopping for winter clothing, as the days were turning colder and bitter. From buying sweaters and snow boots and scarfs. Marceline and Bubblegum's next destination would be to a museum, though it would never come.

"Me and Bubblegum had stopped at the edge of a crosswalk. The 'STOP' sign across from us was bright red. Unusually brighter than I had remembered them being. When the traffic light turned from green to red. I bolted across the crosswalk, expecting Bubblegum to come following after me. She didn't. As I turned back to look and wave back at her. She remained standing on the edge of the crosswalk, yelling at me as loud as she could, "MARCELINE! TURN BACK! TURN BACK!"

Fear and terror gripped every follicle on my head. Arms and legs. From the tips of my fingers and toes, I was frozen In fear. About the only part of me that could move, were my eyes and my head. I turned and saw a school bus coming in from my left flank. To my right, was a moving truck. They were so close and moving so fast, I wasn't sure, I was Certain that I was going to die that day at that moment. Like they say in the movies and books and television shows. I watched my entire life flash before my eyes. I was ready, but also so unready, to say goodbye forever to the love my life; Bonnibell Bubblegum.

Then, like a flash of blue and yellow. I was pushed back with a set of two strong hands. Accompanied by the most god awful sounds of metal crashing against each other whilst trying to skid to a stop. I fell back down on my ass as Bubblegum came over and pulled me back towards the edge of the crosswalk. Smoke from the vehicles that had crashed filled the street. People had gathered to make sure I was alright. It was then when everyone had gasped in shock, did my mind cleared up enough for me to see and look on in shock with everyone else. A young man, who I would later learn his name was Finn Mertens. Walked over to me. His shirt and bookbag that he had been carrying. Were shredded and torn. His jeans were littered with tears of varying sizes and lengths.

But the worst was yet to come. Shrapnel from each of the vehicles that had crashed. Had lodged themselves into the left half of Finn's body. Slices and cuts turned the left of his face and body into a bloodbath. And the one thing everyone else had been staring at. The one thing that made me sit up on my knees and lunge forward to catch Finn as he began to stumble and fall forward towards me. Was that his left arm had been wrenched off from having been a second to late to jump out in time before the vehicles crashed. Blood ran out of severed arm like a broken faucet. And before he lost consciousness from the blood loss, he asked me, ever so tenderly.

" _Are...you...are you Okay?"_

Unable to speak from his act of heroism that saved my life. I could only nod, happily. But the tears that ran down my cheeks from joy and relief, quickly turned bitter as I held his dying body. Or so I though he would die."

 **.**

 **]|[**

 **.**

 _Gumbald Hospital_

"Me and Marceline needed to wait a week before we could be allowed to visit Finn in the hospital. Actually, Bubblegum wanted me to wait a week. Originally I thought she wanted me to wait that long because it would give Finn time recover and rest after having gone through surgery. Only later did I found out the reason why Bubblegum wanted me to wait so long, was because she was afraid that I would fall in love with the Man who saved me.

Before I continue on any further. I feel I need to share something first about my and Bubblegum's sexuality. Firstly, neither she or I are human. I'm only partially human. Bubblegum is a candy person, humanoid but not human. She's never been partial to men, human or humanoid. I on the other hand, don't discriminate. I like all kinds of peoples, regardless of what is or what's not between their legs. Because of my fondness for both sexes. She knew I would fall in love with my savior. And I did."

When Marceline and Bubblegum were given the go ahead by Finn's doctor to go and head up to his room. They stepped into an elevator that took them up to his room in the fifth floor. Marceline and Bubblegum were dressed professionally, with Marceline's pencil skirt hem slightly above her knees. Inside of the elevator Marceline looked tense and nervous. But Bubblegum was the complete opposite. Calm and relaxed. Bubblegum stopped the elevator before it reached the fourteenth floor. The elevator bounced a little, spooking Marceline who turned to ask Bubblegum why she did that. Only to pulled over to her girlfriend and have the whole of her mouth ravaged wildly by Bubblegum.

"Our lips smacked repeatedly, as Bubblegum's breathing picked up and her breath filled my lungs, as mine did hers. Her hands grabbed my ass through my skirt and massaged and caressed them. Losing my anxiety and worry about seeing Finn. I pushed Bubblegum back and ravaged her mouth and ass, as I smacked and grabbed it just as as hard as she did mine. If it weren't for the 'call' button flashing on the button panel. Me and Bubblegum would have stayed their longer. I pressed the button that resumed taking us to the floor. Together hand in hand, me and Bubblegum walked out of the elevator and looked for Finn's door room."

" _'Over here'"_ Bubblegum told me. I followed her to the end of a hallway in a brightly lit floor. I pushed opened the door slowly, a little bit of nervousness creeping up along my back and arm. I walked in first with Bubblegum following close behind me. We held hands all the way until we were fully inside of the hospital room.

I expected to find a nice large white bed with Finn laying down on it, sleeping perhaps. But he wasn't there. He was off in the corner of the bedroom, running on a treadmill? Bubblegum and I stared back at each other. Wondering if this really was the same young man that had saved my life. Taking another step forward into the room. Prompted a response from Finn that still surprises me to this day. The moment he heard someone walk into his room. He turned off his treadmill. Jumped backward and twisted in mid air, then fell back down, landing on his feet facing me and Bubblegum. With his left arm outstretched in front of us. His right hand holding to his left forearm.

I nearly fell from guilt as I saw that his entire left arm and shoulder had been replaced with a robotic arm. It had black plating. Carbon nanotubes made up most of the arm to mimic muscles and tendons. His left pec and sides including his face were covered in stitches. Bruising that had began to heal a while back. He looked awful, but alive and moving."

"Oh hey, it was the vampire chick I saved. You are a vampire, right?" Finn asked her suspiciously. "Sorry if I scared you with my neat new robotic prosthetic arm. The doctors said the mayor plans having synthetic skin made for me to roll over my arm and shoulder to hide all of this. Are you okay Miss?"

"I just couldn't control myself when Finn smiled back at me. No sense of regret in his choice to save me. Just jubilation over his new arm and his concern over my well being. I threw myself at him and hugged me as tight as I possibly could. It was almost as If I had embraced a long lost love that came back to me."

"Oh. Hey-hey there. C'mon it's not that bad. It's just-"

"Thank you for saving my life...uuhh...what's you name?"

"Me? I'm Finn Mertens. The last name sounds so dopey I know. It sounds like 'mittens' or 'muffins.' How about you?"

" _'Marceline Abadeer.'"_ I answered him.

"Well Ms. Abadeer, I would save your life again and again. Even if it meant losing my left arm again."

"Welling up with emotions again. I held onto Finn for up to thirty minutes. Bubblegum would have preferred I only held him for a minute or two. But she didn't understand, or rather understood, how bad I needed to hold onto my savior. To be embraced by warm arms.

When I was done hugging Finn. Bubblegum was next and only held onto him for thirty seconds. The longest I think I've ever seen her hold on to any man. Actually it was the only time I've ever seen her hold on to any man. Ever. After the hugs and kisses (on the cheek). Finn returned back to his bed and laid in it. Me and Bubblegum grabbed ourselves some seats to sit on. I we took his left side to sit by and ask him questions about himself. We learned that he served in the military of Ooo, fighting insurgents in Taffystan. He was a soldier in the army first for a year, before becoming pilot in the air force which he served in for two years. Which to be honest, is a very impressive set of credentials.

We talked about more about random stuff. About what Finn liked to eat. What were his favorite shows. Where he lived. What he was doing that day when he saved me. And then he asked me questions.

"What were you doing running across the crosswalk so quickly for Marceline?"

"Honestly," I started, trying to remember why i sprinted forward, "I thought Bubblegum here was going to follow me. But she didn't. I didn't see either of those two vehicles coming. By the time I did, I felt my whole body freeze up. And then...then you saved me."

"Hmm. Pardon me for prying but. Uumm, you two wouldn't have boyfriends at the moment, would you? I'm not asking you out or anything! I-I mean i would understand if you don't or don't want any right now." Finn asked. He looked so cute when he said that. Blushing hard. Looking like a tomato.

"Well Mr. Mertens," Bubblegum started, "This may come as a shock to you. But me and Marceline are actually in a committed relationship." When Bubblegum said that to Finn, I knew just by how she said it. That she was letting Finn know that she didn't have the slightest interest in him. And was giving him a warning, that I wasn't either. Even though no one can speak for me, except me.

"Oh. That sucks. I had a girlfriend once."

"Really?" I answered him, curious.

"Yeah about five years ago. Sixteen and living on my own. That was the life. Wait what am I talking about? I'm still living the life."

"Well what happened to her?"

"Well she was a a bit tall for me. She insisted that our relationship could and would work. But as much as I hated to part from her. I had to let her go."

We spent the new couple of hours talking and getting to know more about each other. When the day turned to evening. Bubblegum told me that we had to leave and say goodbye to Finn. I didn't want to say goodbye to him. Not when I was having so much fun listening to him tell jokes. And hearing about his journey through different nations in the world.

"Finn. I don't think there's enough time in the day or week to tell you just how thankful I am to you, for saving my life. Because of me, you lost one of your arms and hand and shoulder. And for that, i'm sorry."

Then Finn jumped in, interrupting me "Marceline. Because of you, I at least got to meet a vampire/ demon hybrid rocker chick who is so open minded and wild. And an intelligent and attractive bubblegum humanoid. We humans, have our own little island nation. We don't get to see much besides what and who is on our islands. Many of us live and die in the same corner of the world that we were born in. It be a crying shame not to go out and seize the day. So really, I should be thanking you Marceline. Glob bless you and Bubblegum's relationship. Get married and have children. Demons can change their sex, right?"

Bubblegum and I stared at one another, wondering if Finn was being for real or not. We glanced back over at him and watched him pull out a handheld game console from under his pillows. He was like a big kid. A big kid I had a crush on so badly that if I had gone alone to see him myself. I would have done something I would regret much earlier. With one last hug from me and Bubblegum. We were out of Finn's hospital room.

 **.**

 **]|[**

 **.**

 _Outside The Hospital_

"Oh thank Grob we're outta there. Am I right babe?" Bubblegum told me, sounding relieved to be out of the hospital and away from Finn.

"I'm sorry what? Is that the kind of gratitude you show to the guy who save your girlfriend's life? Well, IS IT!?" I remember shouting at her. Boy was I angry.

"Marceline I didn't mean it like that. And besides, I wasn't referring to Finn. Hospitals. You remember the last time I was in one, don't you?" Bubblegum replied.

Just then I did remember what she was talking about. What Finn told us before we left. "'Get married and have kids. Demons can change their sex, right?'" Was so surprising to me and Bubblegum because of what me and Bubblegum attempted two year ago. I assumed a male form and passed along my seed to Bubblegum. Who bore it for seven months without issue, before it...passed away. Feeling sorry for Bubblegum. I tried using a sperm donor to give us a child, but chickened out at the last moment. I let her down twice.

"Oh. I'm sorry for yelling at you then babe. Where to?" I asked her.

"There's still time for some window shopping. Would you like that Marcy?" Bubblegum asked me.

But after how felt after seeing Finn. I had another idea. "How about we visit a sex shop Bubs. Bet you weren't expecting-"

"Okay!" She answered me, excitedly."

 **.**

 **]|[**

 **.**

 _Back at The Hospital_

Turning his game console off, and sliding it underneath his pillow. Finn relaxed back on his bed and stared up at the lights of his bedroom. Sighing deeply and taking a look at his robotic arm. Finn read the positive things Marceline and Bubblegum wrote on his robotic arm with white markers.

"Finn's Big Gun. ;)" Finn read out loud to himself, what Marceline's wrote.

"Strength and growth come only through continuous effort and struggle." Finn read Bubblegum's text secondly.

Ready to go to sleep. Finn heard the door of his bedroom bust open and the sounds of hurried footsteps coming towards him. Opening his eyes and propping himself up on his forearms. Finn watched Marceline coming right back to him. She stood beside him and lowered herself more till her face and the tip of her nose were touching Finn's, who sunk the back of his head deeper into his pillow from the surprise of it all.

"I'm sorry about this Finn, but if I don't do this now. I'll-I'll never be able to move forward!"

Taking a hold of his face. Marceline locked lips with Finn who at first gripped at the bed covers beneath him. But overlapping lips with Marceline and relishing the feel and wetness of her long worm like tongue. Caused Finn to return her feelings. This moment seemed to last forever for Finn. But as soon and abrupt as it came. It just as quickly departed. Marceline thanked Finn one last time. Turned around and walked out of his bedroom.

 **Continued in Part 2.**


	2. Part 2

**Disclaimer:** All Adventure Time characters and names and places are licensed creations and property of their creator, Pendleton Ward. Along with the

 **Author's Note:** This is a 3 part story that takes place in an alternate universe. No More No Less.

 **Tags: Love Triangle, Drama**

 **.**

 **]|[**

 **.**

 _ **Part 2: Part Time Boyfriend**_

 **Monday**

 **City of Gumbald, Mertens Flat**

(Present)

Coming back to the present after having reminisced about the time she was saved by and met Finn Mertens. Marceline let out a deep sigh and jumped out of her couch to get the day started. Each day started the same, but ended a little differently. It started out with cleaning the living room first. That meant sweeping first and then mopping secondly. Thirdly, was dusting the couch and sofa couch. Fourth, was cleaning the windows. Afterwards, was cleaning the kitchen which would get the sweeping and mopping treatment also. If there were any spare pots and pans and plates that were left out, uncleaned from yesterday. Marceline would clean them. After the kitchen and livingroom, came the bathroom. Then the closets and cleaning the hallway.

The last two places to clean were Nightbolt and Darcy's bedrooms. 'Nightbolt' was the name of Marceline and Finn's son and first child. The name came from the night he was born in and with a sudden lightning bolt that preceded his birth, which was unusual since no thunder or boom was heard to accompany the lightning bolt. There were no signs of a coming storm afterwards either. Darcy's birth was in the evening, turning to night. The meaning behind her ancient name meant, 'Descendant of The Dark One.' Which was perfectly suitable given who her mother was, and the line of demonic/vampires she descended from. Walking inside of her son's room first to start cleaning. Marcy thought back to the start of her infidelity.

" _It was three weeks after I met and kissed Finn Mertens."_

 **.**

 **]|[**

 **.**

 _Three Weeks Later_

 _(Flashback)_

"My day started off as it usually did. Well, actually that's a lie. I started off the day unusually cheerful and charismatic for Bonnibell. I was the first to wake up. I washed myself. Clothed myself and got right to making Bonnibell breakfast in bed. I knew she would ask me what the special occasion was or what I was hiding. But all I could tell her, when I brought the little table over for her, was that it was a thank you gift for 'going out with me to see Finn.' She bought it. And I felt horrible about it. But it wasn't a total lie. I did feel like doing something nice for her, well something nicer for a day. But it was meant to soften her guard so she could go about her day with as little worry or concern for me as possible. I didn't want her building up suspicions about me. Long after Bonnibell left for work. I gave Finn a call, and asked him to come over. Within thirty minutes, he was already standing outside of my apartment front door. Before I could invite him in, I made an oath to myself that I would go through with this to the very end, wherever this might end up taking me. I opened the door and invited him inside.

Finn's behavior was not as I expected it to be. In fact, it was the opposite. When he stepped inside, he stopped just far enough in to give me space to close the door behind him. I don't know why. But I distinctively remembered my hallway being darker that time, with the light shining through from the main area of the apartment. The only light that made it onto Finn's face. I remembered the glints that reflected off his eyes. They were hauntingly attractive.

" _Is this really a good idea, Marceline? To be honest I feel like I'm intruding into yours and Bonnibell's life. I know this is infidelity and I know you know too. But if I continue now, and walk into the rest of your apartment. Then I can't cross back over this line. So, what do you want to do."_

I locked the door and took a hold of both of Finn's wrists and pushed him against the wall by the door. Pressing my chest against his. I locked fingers with him and stared into his eyes in the dark. I can see just as fine in the dark as I can in light _._ And i pressed my lips against the side of his neck and took in his scent. Pressing soft kisses along his beautiful neck. I traced my lips over across his face till they met his own. Locking lips and kissing deeply and fervently. Finn pushed me till I had my own back against the wall across the one I had him pinned against. Finn was so intrigued with my tongue. Flicking it while it was inside of his mouth. Pulling away, I told him.

" _I've fallen in love with you Finn. If you had been only a few inches away from me, I'd be thanking you after you were finished being buried six feet under. And kissing the head of your tombstone instead of your warm lips right now. But I'm happy your alive. I'm happy you saved my life."_

" _But what about Bonnibell? Doesn't it...hurt you to know your doing this behind her back? I know I would be hurt if I were her."_

" _It does. I know it's wrong. But my love for you, that can't be wrong can it? Can it Finn?"_

" _No Marceline. I think I could fall in love with you too, just as hard as you did for me."_

And from that point on, Finn and I have embarked on this forbidden secret relationship. While being a full time girlfriend to Bubblegum. Finn was my part time boyfriend."

 **.**

 **]|[**

 _ **.**_

 _Montage_

For the first day to the start of their secret affair. Marceline and Finn simply relaxed back on her couch and watched movies and talked. The list of movies watched by them varied from comedy to horror and adventure. After popcorn and bottles of pop. Finn left Marceline, but not before Marceline could pull him back in for a deep kiss. Their second date took place again on one of Marceline's day off from her part time job. And this time it took place outside. Taking Marceline to a location he frequented a lot on his days off from work. Finn took Marceline to an Arcade with a hundred different selections of games to play from. Adults and teenagers made up the majority of the patrons of the arcade joint. After blasting through zombies and slashing through skeletons.

Finn took Marceline, by the hand, and lead her to a sweets shop. Marceline was never a fan of sweets in the beginning of her life. Not that she despised it, but it just wasn't her first go to choice when it came to eating something. That was all in the past. But since getting with Bonnibell and living with her for so long. Naturally, Marceline took a liking to her scent and the smell of sweets. And so picked out a handful of sweets, which Finn paid for. A week later, Finn took Marceline out to see a new movie at a movie theater. It was a Horror/thriller that was about about inter-dementional pigs bringing in a deadly fog into a small city. The survivors of this 'Pig plague' gather and hold themselves up in a military base before pushing forward, in an effort to find where the fog and pig based terror ended.

Having thoroughly enjoyed the movie. Finn and Marceline found themselves in a bit of their own heart pounding and terrifying adventure. Having finished leaving the theater and heading to their next location. Marceline spotted her girlfriend, Bonnibell, waiting across on the other side of the street that she and Finn were going to take. Pulling Finn by his hand in an attempt to evade Bubblegum who, when she looked at both ends of her street to make sure it was safe to cross. Spotted Marceline and someone else with her, make a sharp quick turn behind a street corner. It was Bubblegum's lunch break and she always liked having them outside. So spotting Marceline outside with who she thought was another person, trailing behind her, raised red flags for her. To learn if Marceline was cheating behind her back. Bubblegum called her every hour while she was away at work. Counting how many times Marceline failed to call her back or text her.

When Bubblegum finally got a reply back from Marceline, which was at the end of her work day. Bubblegum was given a plethora of answers to each of her questions. The answer to why Marceline failed to call or text her back when Bubblegum tried contacting her. Marceline said she was either busy with work. Using the bathroom. Forgot to take her phone with her or her phone was just dead, and forgot to charge it. Bubblegum let Marceline know that she never had this problem before. To which Marceline could say or do nothing but shrug her shoulders in confusion. It was the not the type of response Bubblegum had been hoping for or was used to from her girlfriend. It was not the Marceline she knew.

 **.**

 **]|[**

 _ **.**_

 _Three months Later_

"Three months into my secret love affair with Finn Mertens, and evading questions from Bonnibell about whether or not I was cheating on her. Finn took me to perhaps the strangest and last place on his list of places, that he wanted to take me. But it was also the last nut that screwed on my love for Finn. The place Finn took me to was an airstrip that was just outside of the city. I was blindfolded the moment we got into his car from his house, and remained the way until we reached the airstrip. Helping me out of his car. Finn pulled the blindfold off of me, and showed me an old fighter aircraft plane that was prepped and read to take off. All that were missing was it's pilot, Finn. And a passenger, me.

Finn had already placed a ladder for me to climb up on to get to my seat. Climbing up right after I was firmly in my seat. Finn buckled my seat-belt and made sure I was safe and secured. I grabbed the tip of his chin with my hand, and pulled him in for a kiss. It was hard to believe that for as long as I have been with Finn, never once had we done it. Worried that he might be wary about having sex with a hybrid, such as myself, and being able to change my sex. I assured him as I was as woman as womanly possible. But that was not his issue. His real issue I would learn afterwards. Finn started up the old fighter aircraft. Closed the bullet proof plastic window overhead, sealed it and took us both flying.

Sadly and regrettably at the same time as Finn had taken me flying. I would learn later on, that Bonnibell got off of work and called me and left me a text message, for good measure. That when she got home. She wanted to prepare us a romantic dinner. And that hopefully by the end of the night, I would explain to her everything that was happening with me, and why I was being so secretive and disconnected with her and our relationship."

 **.**

 **]|[**

 _ **.**_

 _Hours pass_

Long after Finn finished taking Marceline flying, and making her laugh and squeal in terror by performing barrel rolls and loop-d-loops. Finn drove Marceline back home. By this point Marceline knew that the moment Finn's car would drive up beside the entrance of their apartment building, Bubblegum would be watching from the front entrance camera channel that all tenants had access to on their televisions. Before stepping out, Finn saw it best to step out of his seat and open the door for Marceline who rewarded his action with a deep but short kiss. Waving goodbye to Finn as he drove away. Marceline turned and headed back inside of her apartment building, to confront Bubblegum.

Expecting to feel stronger and confident after having spent so much time with Finn. Marceline thought she would be able to face and tell Marceline the honest truth about their situation, and her being the cause of it. Stopping in front of her apartment door, key in hand and shaking from the heartache that waited for her when she stepped through her door. Marceline swallowed her anxiety and unlocked her door. The lights were dimmed. With the only set of bright lights being the two melted candles that were set up on their dinner table, in front of deliciously prepared meals that by this time had already gone cold.

Bonnibell Bubblegum was sitting on her couch, wearing a black dress with one leg crossed over the other. Marceline found the light switch for the whole apartent and brightened the apartment. _"I expected her to be angry and furious and disappointed. But when I saw her eyes moving to meet mine. All I saw were eyes filled with tears. Filled with so much pain and loss. And it was all caused by me."_

" _Why Marceline. Why would you._ _ **HOW COULD YOU!?'**_ Bubblegum yelled at Marceline.

" _She required an answer, an honest answer. And I was going to deliver_. Bubblegum. Bonnibell, it wasn't anything you did. Finn Mertens. It was Finn who did something to me."

"Did you fuck him!?" Bubblegum snapped at Marceline.

"No. We haven't even gotten that far if you can believe it. When I mean that Finn 'did something to me.' It was more than just his act of heroism. It was what I felt from deep within me that made me fall in love with him."

"So what happens to us then, Marceline? How exactly is tomorrow going to start for us? Am I going to wake up to find you gone."

"I love you Bonnibell. Loved you more than anyone that would have come along, into your long life. But now there's this rift between us."

"Yeah, and his name is Finn! There was never a rift between us before he got involved." Bubblegum said.

"You mean before he saved my life, Bonnibell. Had he not gotten involved, I wouldn't be here anymore. I don't know how to proceed from this point on Bubblegum."

"You mean, you don't know how to break up with me, is what your trying to say. Well let me give you a helping hand Marceline. All of your shit, I packed up already. Your suitcase is in the kitchen. Take it and leave. Go and never come back!"

"I did as Bubblegum asked of me. I grabbed my roller suitcase from the kitchen and walked out of her apartment. I called Finn and told him what happened, and asked him if he could pick me up. I told him I would be waiting outside of the building. On my descent down to the lobby in the elevator. When i stepped out of the elevator, and started to walk out of the lobby. Bubblegum surprised me by coming running out of the second elevator just moments after I did.

Grabbing and pulling me back around by my shoulders, to face her. Bonnibell laid the deepest kiss on me I had ever felt up to that moment in my very long life. I loved her then, and I still love her now. Was I wrong for falling in love with Finn, my savior? No. Was it wrong to walk out on Bonnibell in favor of getting with Finn? Yes. You can see the kind of a problem I gotten myself into. After nearly suffocating to death from our deep kiss. Bubblegum whispered into my ear and told me something. Then promptly turned back around and headed back up to her apartment. I walked out of the lobby when Finn finally pulled up. Helping me with my suitcase first. He held me and hugged me. Something I needed at the moment. Finn took me home with him that night.

Finn gave me two years to get accustomed to my new life living with him. And to also 'forget' about Bubblegum. Something I still haven't been able to till this day. Because we were of different species. We thought a family would be impossible. But after talking to my mother and father. We learned that we could make a child, with the aid of a ritual on a certain night when there was either a full moon or blood moon out. At 23, Finn and I made love first, then fucked like animals the whole night of a full moon. The morning after, I learned I was pregnant with our first child. A boy who had his father's spirit and heart, but had my physical traits. A year later again, we had out second child. This time a girl. Who looked as human as Finn did, yet had my spirit and heart. For a time while raising my babies. I had completely forgotten about Bonnibell. Yet each time I wondered what our own child would have been like, had it survived to term; I was brought back to tears thinking about it. When Finn turned 25, we finally got married.

For his birthday gift last year, when he was 27. My father gave Finn a once in a lifetime gift. The elixir of youth. A drink that would keep him young and handsome forever, at least till his long life came to an end. A long life was the secondary effects of drinking the elixir. I can say that I am happily married to a man I would die for. Whose children I would lay my life for. But the current state of our relationship. Our trust? Well, that's where my sturdy bridge began to rock back and forth. And it started to rock back and forth when..."

 **.**

 **]|[**

 _ **.**_

 **City of Gumbald, Mertens Flat**

(Present)

 **'DING DONG.'**

" _When she rang my doorbell. This affair that I am now apart of, with my former girlfriend, Bubblegum. Is being done behind Finn's back. Bubblegum found where I lived last year. I don't know how, but it didn't surprise me."_ Marceline thought to herself.

Marceline was finished cleaning the entire home. She washed her hands and face in the bathroom before she could go and answer the front door. Making sure she looked good in a hallway mirror. Marceline unlocked the door and opened it. Standing in front of her was Bonnibell Bubblegum.

"Hey babe. Just got finished cleaning?" Bubblegum asked her, sounding cheerful and delighted to be in Marceline's presence.

"Yep. Just got finished cleaning. Would you like to... come in?" Marceline said, inviting Bonnibell inside.

" _Don't you always."_ Bubblegum replied, taking a hold of Marceline's face and kissing her.

 **.**

 **]|[**

 _ **.**_

 **After School**

Returning back home on their school bus. Nightbolt and Darcy jumped off of the bus and ran towards their home. Nightbolt reached into the pocket of his pants to grab his keys. Pushing the one key into the lowest lock. He turned and unlocked the door. Pushing it open slowly. He left it open for his little sister to come in and close it when she was inside. Heading further into his home. Nightbolt went into the living room to see if his mother was there. She wasn't. Attracted to an unusual sound repeating over and over again that was coming from his parent's room. Nightbolt, a little older than his sister and aware, thought it was just his mother and father being 'friendly' as Marceline described it to him when he accidentally walked in on them one time.

Pressing the side of his head on the door first. Nightbolt listened, and heard the voices of two women. One was his mother. But the other!

Pushing the door open with all of his strength, and breaking the lock and hinges off of it. Nightbolt saw a pink slender beautiful woman grinding to a stop on top of his mother, who had her hands and fingers sunken deep into this pink woman's buttocks. Feeling her heart fall to the bottom of her stomach. Marceline pushed Bubblegum off her and jumped out of her bed. Nightbolt only caught a glimpse of it. But he saw a small 'willy' dangle from between his mother's legs, before rapidly shrinking back into the base of her flesh.

"Nightbolt! Honey it's not what it-"

" _Mom. Why did you have a willy just now? I thought you said only boys had that. And who is that pink woman, and why was she on top of you."_ Nightbolt asked, sounding disconnected and shocked.

His eyes took him from Marceline coming over to hold him, over to Bubblegum who had a devilish smirk on her face. She waved back at him so casually. This was the wrong acknowledgment. As Marceline, naked and bearing it all in front of her young son, knelt down to take her son out of the bedroom. Nightbolt lived up to his name. With a flash of light that turned everything black first, before lighting up brightly immediately after. Nightbolt sent his mother flying back from a black lightning bolt he discharged from the palms of his hands as he pressed them against her chest.

Turning back around to run out of the room. Nightbolt grabbed Darcy and carried her, much to her protest. "Nightbolt, put me down brother!"

"No Darcy! I'm taking us back to school, where dad can come and pick us up!" Nightbolt manifested a pair of black wings from his back and flew him and his little sister back to school.

Back inside of Marceline's home. Bubblegum checked to make sure Marceline was not hurt. "You okay beautifu-"

"Get out Bubblegum, GET OUT RIGHT NOW!."

"Marceline it was nothing. He was just a little spooked that's-"

"I SAID GET OUT, NOW!" Marceline hollered angrily.

"What are you afraid of Marceline? Didn't I tell you before you left me seven years ago, that I would end up finding you. And when I found you, I would never let you go again. NEVER."

Marceline had sustained second degree burns all across her chest, arms and face. But her demonic healing ability, slowly healed her.

\- **Continued in The Final Part,** _ **Part 3**_


	3. Part 3

**Disclaimer:** All Adventure Time characters and names and places are licensed creations and property of their creator, Pendleton Ward. Along with the

 **Author's Note:** This is a 3 part story that takes place in an alternate universe. No More No Less.

 **Tags: Love Triangle, Drama**

 **.**

 **]|[**

 **.**

 _ **Part 3: Plenty of Daylight Left**_

 **Monday**

 **City of Gumbald, Mertens Flat**

(Present)

Quickly. Marceline looked around for her underwear and the rest of her clothing that were splayed across the floor, and placed them back on as quickly as possible. The only thing on her mind were her kids and the look of discontent and disappointment, that Finn no doubt had on his mind. Marceline placed her shoes back on her feet and tied the laces into tight knots. Bubblegum followed her lover's direction, and too got dressed. But as Marceline was readying to leave the bedroom, possibly tell Bubblegum to never see her again. Bubblegum spoke up.

"Marceline, hold on just a second!" Bubblegum said loudly. Marceline was ready to leave. Ready to go out and look for her children. But she was a fool to think Bubblegum wouldn't take this regrettable event, for granted.

"Yes Bonnibell, what is it?" Marceline answered, trying to sound cool but in fact was desperate to get out of her house.

"What just happened right now. The way you reacted when your son walked in on us. This urgency to go out and find them. Would you have done the same for our child. If he had survived?"

"Of course I would of- Wait. _'He?'_ Bonnibell I thought you said it was a 'She.' Why did you lie to me?"

Bubblegum who came with a pink hoodie. Placed her hands inside of the pockets of the sweater and looked away, guilt all over her face. "Because...because I didn't want it to be a boy. I figured that when he was born, he would change his sex. Given the possibility that he might have been born with your ability to change one's sex entirely."

"Bubblegum. I'm...I'm sorry that we couldn't have what I have with Finn. I'm sorry for falling in love with him. But at the same time, I don't regret it either. Listen, I really need to go find my kids right now. They need me. And so does my husband. Bubblegum, i know this is more about the loss of our child. I know you blame me for not going through with our other alternative option back then; In vitro fertilization. But I was afraid Bonnibell. I was afraid that my body would be unable to grow anything living inside. It was hard enough going through pregnancy once with Finn. I don't even think we could have Nightbolt, had he not been there with me and for me everyday. Bubblegum, I'm sorry-"

Jumping Marceline halfway before she could finish her sentence. Bubblegum grabbed Marceline's wrists, and pressed them firmly back on the floor beneath them. Marceline was taken a bit by surprise by Bubblegum's sudden aggressiveness. But finding her strength back. Marceline pushed Bubblegum off of her. Shoving her off to the side, Marceline told Bubblegum. "Get out of my house, Bonnibell!"

 **.**

 **]|[**

 **.**

 **Little Hands Elementary School**

Landing he and his little sister down on the sidewalk, in front of their school. Darcy asked Nightbolt what was the point in bringing them back to school. Before he explained his reason for doing so to his sister. Nightbolt took a much needed seat down on the steps of the school entrance. Coming walking over to sit beside her brother. Nightbolt closed his eyes to regain his thoughts and composure.

"The reason why I brought us back here Darcy, is that I saw something that, something that...th...that-"

"That what, Nightbolt? That what?" Darcy interjected, curious about what her older brother wanted to get out.

"Do you know, I mean. Have you ever walked in on mommy and daddy... _'playing with each other?_ ' By accident I mean."

" _Playing with each other?_ Like playing with toys? Oh wait! They were playing 'twisted' right!?"

Nightbolt chuckled and laughed. And unsure of what was so funny, Darcy laughed alongside her brother. Nightbolt found his little sister's innocence comforting and funny. But at the same time, he felt hurt since his own innocence had been taken. If anything else came along to take away his sister's innocent view of the world. On the view of the life their parents. He would be unable to console her, because who would be able to console him first?

"No Darcy. I meant. Mommy was doing something else with, with someone else besides dad. Except it was with another woman. She was doing, she was doing something to that other woman. Something dad would do to her. Listen Darcy, forget what I just said and-"

Nightbolt looked to his side to face his little sister. But she was too busy looking for a four leaf clover on the grassy field, beside the school. Nightbolt smiled and pulled out his phone to give his father a call. Listening and waiting for the dial tone to go away and give way to his father's voice.

"Nightbolt?" Finn's voice answered, genuinely surprised but thrilled.

"Dad, listen can you come pick me and Darcy up from school."

"Why son? Did you guys forget to take the school bus back home?" Finn answered.

"No. it's not that dad. It's mom. She was with _..._ and she was doing _..._ with her. I swear to you dad, I'm not lying."

"...okay son. Thank you for telling me. Listen, i'll be there as fast as I can. Make sure to keep you sister close to you at all times. Dad's coming."

 **.**

 **]|[**

 _ **.**_

 **20 Minutes Later**

Having arrived at her children's school by way of flight. Marceline did not spot either of her two children waiting by the entrance of the school. Nor were they around the back or sides of the school. Her anxiety levels now reaching past her limit of mere worry. Marceline could only guess that her children were waiting inside of their school. But before she could go inside and start searching for them. Bubblegum arrived in her own car, and spotted Marceline walking over to the front doors of the school. Rolling the front passenger window down of her car. Bubblegum spoke.

"Marcy! Listen I'm sorry about what I did back at your home. I know we can talk about this some other time. Right now I just want to help you find your kids! Give me the chance, okay?" She asked Marceline.

Reluctantly, Marceline knew down in her gut that her kids were not inside of their school. She took up Bonnibell's offer of help, and jumped inside of her car. Bubblegum was visibly happy that Marceline was inside of her car. While she turned her car around. Marceline gave Finn a call, something she's been dreading doing since this whole fiasco started. As the dial tones kept playing, and filling Marceline's head. They became more and more deafening to her. Every other noise in the car, out the car had vanished. And the only thing that existed for Marceline were her and that same dial tone that seemed to go on into eternity.

"...Ma...Mar... _Marcy_... **Marcy!"** Marceline heard Bubblegum's voice ringing through her head.

"W-what is it?" She answered.

"You blacked out for a like a minute there. I was saying that your son probably called Finn first, before you arrived at his school. Finn probably already knows what happened between me and you and came by to pick them up. Which means, no one's kidnapped your children. But their with their father right now."

Stopping her car midway into driving who knows where to. Bubblegum turned to Marceline and told her. "Marceline, it's still not too late for us to rekindle what we had. We have plenty and plenty of more time together here on this earth. More chances to have, what you have with Finn. Finn is not going to be around as long as we are, and you know it. Will you be strong enough to bite that bullet when the day comes?"

"Bubblegum. Bonnibell. I hate to break it to you. But we...we can never go back to the way things were before Finn. If I didn't have kids with him. Maybe I could see something happening again with you. But I'm married to Finn. I made vows to him. Vows which, I've...sadly broken."

Taking a hold of Marceline's trembling hands. Bubblegum caressed one side of her lover's face, as the other one tried to comfort her hands. Marceline dropped her guard down as she gave way to Bubblegum's soft and warm hand, that caressed her face. It eerily similar to Finn's and for a moment, she thought she was looking at Finn. That was until Bubblegum spoke up.

"You're trembling Marcy. Come here and let me...take...care... _of you."_ Bubblegum said softly and tenderly, as Marceline and her own face and lips drew closer and closer until. For ten seconds, their lips meshed together. Tongues dancing and flailing around and against each other. And then.

 _'BBZZZBBZBZBZBZBZZBBZZZ'_ Marceline's phone began to vibrate. Immediately pulling away to wipe her lips clean off. Marceline answered the phone.

"Finn-!"

" _Marceline. Please don't speak yet. At least until I'm finished. If you were wondering where Nightbolt and Darcy are. Their with me. Where exactly, I won't tell you just yet. Marceline, Nightbolt told me something. He told me something very damning about you. I don't need to repeat to you what he already told me. But I do have questions, and I want answers. First, Why Marceline? Why!?Was I not able to please you as a man? Have I not been good to you for these last seven years? Have I not been a good provider for our kids? Marceline 'The simple words 'I do' reflect a contract I have with you, my wife. To do whatever it takes to make you happy, to take action in our marriage and not just give lip service to those actions, but most of all that I do love you. And I always will. You who I call my best friend. My love. My rock. My shade. Why?"_

Finding it unbearable with each second she tries to hold back her tears, as she listened to Finn repeating his marriage vow to her. Marceline did the only other thing she could think of. Repeat hers back to him.

" _Love is not blind, In fact love sees all. I love all of you. Your faults and flaws cast a beautiful light, like the flaws of a precious jewel. You are my husband, and you are my treasure and I love you for all time."_

"Marceline. What I'm going to ask you next, and how you choose to answer this one and only question, will determine the fate of our marriage. I just need a 'yes' 'I don't know' or 'no' answer from you. Can you do that? Marceline, _do you love me?"_

Her heart skipped a beat when she heard him ask her that question. It skipped a beat for many reasons, but only for two in particular. It was the type of question that, in essence was questioning her love for him, which was without a doubt; true. She did love him. She loved him too much to just leave him like an old, baggy sweater that's kept her warm and snug for all these years, despite how much it hurt her to finally be saying goodbye to Bonnibell.

"Yes Finn. _I do love you_. _ **I LOVE YOU FINN MERTENS! YOU AND OUR CHILDREN SO VERY MUCH!"**_

Bubblegum was taken back by the surprise of what she was hearing. And she heard enough.

"Good. Before I tell you where me and the kids are, Marceline. I know that Bubblegum is with you right now. And she's probably heard all of this talk between us. Tell her, once and for all, that you two are through. That starting today, from this point on you two will never ever see or have any form of contact with one another so long as I and my children live. Tell her Marceline."

Marceline lowered the phone she had placed up to her ear, down to her lap and reached over to pull Bubblegum in for a hug. Expecting a complete one eighty from her long time lover and best friend. Bubblegum expected, and hoped, that as Marceline pulled away from her. She would take her by her chin and pull her in for a long passionate kiss. But there wasn't.

"Bubblegum. _Bonnibell_. My love. The times we spent together have crystallized into beautiful memories that I am always going to carry with me, even into my marriage with Finn. But I cannot continue doing this behind Finn's back. Especially behind my children too. There is so much I'm going to have to explain to my son. But that will be for a different time. I should have apologized to you more fervently and should have also been honest with you more early on, Bonnibell. Perhaps then, none of this would have happened. What I'm trying to say Bonnibell is, I'm going to go back to my husband and children now. This is the last time we'll see each other. I will not take your calls or text messages anymore. I love you Bonnibell. Always have. And always will. So, goodbye and farewell."

Marceline stepped out of Bonnibell Bubblegum's car and took to the skies, flying to the location Finn gave her as she spoke to him on her phone. _"You can find us waiting for you back home, Marceline. See you real soon."_

Marceline hurried and flew back to her home. And just as Finn promised, he and their two children were waiting for her. Nightbolt seemed a little upset with her. Darcy was just happy to see her mother again. And Finn, Finn waited by the window of their living room. Looking out and down at the rest of the city of Gumbald. Marceline walked over to him and took a hold of his robotic hand. Gently gripping it. Finn gripped her hand right back. The light of day turned Finn's blue eyes into glittering sapphire stones, as they moved to look back at her.

"Finn. Baby, I am so sorr-" Finn stopped her from finishing her apology.

"So how was it, Marcy. Fucking Bubblegum. Hmm?" He asked.

"I imagine, that it, um feels similar to how when you're fucking me, Finn."

"Must have been some really good pussy, for you to keep this up for an entire year."

"Finn you knew all along? Why didn't you try to stop me, or say something."

"Because I wanted to see if my fears were well founded, and you proved them to be correct. I told you before, that when we met. I wasn't afraid that we wouldn't be able to have children because of your ability to change your sex at will. It was this. I was afraid that you would repeat with me, what you did to Bubblegum."

"So, so what now Finn?" Marceline asked him.

Finn crossed his arms over his chest and chuckled, smiling as he looked out at the passing clouds above the city. "I need to punish you Marcy. And not in the way you think. This elixir of youth, the one your father had me drink. How long will it keep alive do you think?'

"A couple of centuries. Four or five centuries at the most." Marceline answered.

"Wow. Well then how about this. While we try to repair this broken marriage. I am going to remain abstinent for one hundred years. After a century, consider your punishment over and through. Think you can manage not to cheat on me till then?"

"Finn, oh my god. I—I-"

"Then after the dust between us has settled. Let us grab ourselves a room, and how about you share with me everything you and Marceline did together. We can act it out. With you as Bubblegum, and me, as yo."

"Finn I really don't care what you want to put me through. I'm just happy to be back home with you." As Marceline leaned over to plant a kiss on her husband. Finn, hugged her. And held her close to him.

"There's still _plenty of daylight left_ , Marceline. Let's take the kids out and have fun together."

" _Finn wait!"_

"Yes Marceline, what is it?"

" _A hundred years, really? I mean, how am I supposed to hold out for that long."_

"You'll manage. And besides, it's not like I was anything special if you felt the need to go behind my back. You would know that."

" _Finn, you were that special. You were that good. You are really, really good."_

"You told me you loved me. And I guess that means doing anything to make up for all this, right?"

" _Y-Yeah."_

"Then I know you'll be able to handle this. Did you want to know what my other alternative was Marcy? Having you watch as I had sex with another female. But that would have been too cruel. Let's go Marcy. Kids! Grab your coats, we're going out!"

 **.**

 **]|[**

 **.**

 **50 Years Later**

"And so, after fifty years had passed. Both Finn and Marceline were unable to keep up the charade, and delved into a whirlpool of lust and love for one another. Keeping her promise to reenact everything she had done with Bubblegum, all those year ago. Finn and Marceline's children grew up. But their unique parentage kept them from aging as fast, until they stopped aging entirely when they hit their fiftieth birthdays. They kept the faces of young adults in their mid twenties, but did not have immortality like their mother, Marceline. Blessed with another baby that was on the way. This time being another son. Finn and Marceline celebrated with Marceline's family.

Old wounds were finally repaired. Old loves forgotten, for the time being. New and exciting sights to see in the world were waiting for Finn and his family. In time they would visit the island where humans, like Finn, came from. They would see the deepest parts of the netherworld. They would visit lumpy space in all of its expanse and would aim to to take a trip to Mars. The place where Finn would marry Marceline over again. One marriage on earth to express that his love for her, no matter where on earth, will always belong to her. And a marriage on Mars, to express that even in space, and no longer on Earth. His love will reach her and keep her. Never to separate, ever again."

 **-FIN**

 **.**

 **]|[**

 **.**

 **Author's Note:** If any of my readers are reading this story, and wondering why I wrote this. It was to help me with my depression that I felt after taking down all of the stories I was writing. It was a terrible idea to take them all down. And re-uploading them would be counter productive to what I had In mind for the future. Currently I am reading a very long manga. Which has been slowly lifting me up out of my depression. And I planned on doing a re-imagining of it, using Steven Universe characters. And this time. No more working on multiple stories. Just one story. One. Nothing more.


End file.
